


Перышко

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Erotica, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Tickling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Дружба, включающая в себя такие вот развлечения к всеобщему удовольствию… Это то, что доктор прописал. Что еще нужно замужней женщине с приличным комплексом личных проблем?





	Перышко

Двое возлежали на огромной кровати и занимались любовью. Они были настолько заняты собой, что не замечали никого вокруг, даже ту, которая открыто наблюдала за ними.

Ей всегда нравилось наблюдать, иногда даже больше, чем участвовать самой. Последнее время она чувствовала пресыщение. И не в том дело, что в ее жизни было уж настолько много партнеров и секса. Ей никоим образом нельзя было сравнивать свой опыт с познаниями всех тех профессионалов, что окружали ее весь сегодняшний вечер. И все равно в ее сердце появилась некая грусть, что физическое и моральное удовлетворение – это слишком разные вещи, чтобы они хоть иногда соединялись в одно сверкающее нечто, которое поэты сравнивали с берегами страны Цирцеи.

Занятая своими мыслями, она не сразу сообразила, что чьи-то руки по-дружески обвили ее плечи, затем скользнули по рукам вниз и остановились на талии. Лишь холод, пришедший на место теплых ладоней, оторвал ее от невеселых дум. Молодая женщина покосилась в сторону зеркала и чуть уловимо улыбнулась.

— Привет, Лель, — приветствовала она хозяина этого странного заведения.

— Привет, подруга. Мне показалось, или ты грустишь? – ответил он ей также тихо.

— Показалось, — не слишком удачно соврала она, чтобы не обидеть старинного приятеля.

Ответом ей был понимающая усмешка. Врать этому молодому мужчине было бесполезно, он всегда остро чувствовал все, что касалось его гостей. Он, как его древний тезка, был богом любви в этом запретном месте, и знал те сердца, в которых любовь больше не жила. А еще он давно был знаком со своей гостьей. Друзей детства связывало довольно много общих воспоминаний, — и плохих и хороших, — чтобы он сейчас мог позволить ей отдалиться, затеряться в своих темных мыслях.

Невысокий рост, под стать женщине, позволил ему без труда приблизить мягкие пухлые губы к ее шее и запечатлеть на ней едва весомый поцелуй. Но даже это легкое прикосновение словно ударило ее током.

До сих пор их отношения были под запретом. Нет, конечно, они вели разговоры об этом, обсуждали таковую вероятность, но ей не хотелось портить дружбу, и потому на все его предложения следовал вежливый решительный отказ. Но сейчас, одним только движением он нарушил все табу и не желал останавливаться на достигнутом. Место губ заняли зубы и легонько укусили за шею. Ответом на это был легкий стон.

Лель осторожным движением развернул женщину к зеркалу, чтобы насладиться видом ее закушенной губы. С внутренним трепетом она всматривалась в свое отражение, и этот новый вид одновременно пугал и волновал женщину: лихорадочный румянец на щеках, расширенные зрачки ореховых глаз, легкий трепет ресниц – все выдавало ее возбуждение. Она видела, как черные глаза скользнули по ее отражению и снова устремились к шее. Темные волосы закрыли от нее действия ее неожиданного любовника.

А он тем временем продолжал чередовать легкие поцелуи с весьма ощутимыми укусами. Руки же его с тонкими и ловкими пальцами начали свое путешествие по ее телу, которое, казалось, превратилось в одну эрогенную зону. Каждый поцелуй соблазнителя вызывал электрическую дрожь, а каждый укус – еле сдерживаемый стон. Ноги отказывались держать трепещущее безвольное тело. Женщина была вынуждена открыть глаза и упереться ладонями в зеркальную поверхность, чтобы не сползти на пол к ногам победителя. Она видела, что пара на кровати уже перестала заниматься собой и теперь наблюдала за ними. Это заставило женщину напрячься и начать высвобождаться из капкана рук.

Почувствовав ее состояние, Лель прервал свое занятие, чтобы взглянуть, что же случилось. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять смущение и нежелание женщины показывать свою слабость посторонним людям. Легкий кивок головы заставил парочку раствориться в полумраке коридора, оставив растерзанную постель захватчикам. Именно к этому ложу и начал свое движение мужчина, не выпуская добычу из обманчиво мягких и ласковых рук.

— Лель, — только и смогла произнести женщина своими искусанными губами, и тут же они были накрыты другими – нежными, коварными, чужими, заглушающими всякий протест. Вскоре ему не осталось места под напором этого опытного обольстителя.

Каждый шаг по направлению к выбранной цели был отмечен не только поцелуями, но и одеждой, постепенно покидающей свою хозяйку. Гладкость простыней женщина уже смогла почувствовать обнаженной кожей, и это ощущение ей понравилось, как и блуждающие по ее телу губы. Все происходящее возбуждало ее неимоверно. И это чувство трогало не только ее тело, но и как-то затрагивало что-то глубинное, далеко запрятанное в самом ее существе. Хотелось отдаться на милость победителя, отбросить свой контроль и просто чувствовать.

Лель тонко уловил этот момент, потому что именно тогда в его руках появилась черная кружевная повязка. Без протестов женщина позволила завязать себе глаза. Темнота поглотила окружающий ее мир, и вынудила сконцентрироваться на одних ощущениях. Легкое невесомое прикосновение заставило женщину вздрогнуть. Что-то мягкое и нежное прошлось по ее коже, щекоча и вызывая новую порцию стонов. Эта музыка, кажется, ласкала слух Леля, потому как он продолжил играть на распластавшимся перед ним теле, как на виолончели.

Волны возбуждения накатывали на женщину все с большей силой. Она начала ощущать себя посреди бушующего океана. Нет, она сама была этим океаном, на дне которого возникало предвестие цунами. Когда же ее заставили перевернуться и дотронулись до подколенной впадины тем же нежным пыточным инструментом, ее тело, наконец, не выдержало накопившегося напряжения. Буря, шторм, цунами поглотило все ее существо.

Лель не дал ей опомниться. Его сильные руки ухватили ее за талию и заставили стать на колени. Не дожидаясь конца вызванной им реакции, он с одного толчка вошел в ее лоно и начал свое движение на пути к новому оргазму.

Отдавшись на волю стихий, женщина довольно быстро почувствовала, как наступившая было расслабленность вновь сменилась тяжестью внизу живота. Сдерживаться больше не было сил. Громкий радостный крик огласил комнату. Пальцы сжали простынь, желая разодрать в клочья все, что попалось бы сейчас под действие коротких, но острых ногтей. Ткань выдержала этот натиск, не сильно пострадав от изъявления столь бурных эмоций и с радостью приняла обратно влажное разгоряченное тело.

Постепенно послеоргазменная дрожь оставила женское тело. Тонкие пальцы скользнули по ее лицу, снимая повязку с глаз. Нехотя она открыла глаза, чтобы взглянуть на довольного собой любовника. Он провел красным перышком по ее плечу, но реакция усталого тела была далеко не так остра, как еще несколько минут тому назад. Женщина нехотя потянулась и улыбнулась ожидающему ее реакции Лелю.

— Ну, по пятибалльной системе придется добавить еще один балл, за целеустремленность, — ответила она на невысказанный вопрос. — Лель довольно улыбнулся. – И к чему это нас приведет?

— К более крепкой дружбе, я надеюсь, — спокойно ответил он, и женщина ему поверила. Дружба, включающая в себя такие вот развлечения к всеобщему удовольствию… Это то, что доктор прописал. Что еще нужно замужней женщине с приличным комплексом личных проблем? Только поспать. Она устало закрыла глаза. Уже сквозь сон она услышала шепот:

— В следующий раз попробуем связывание.

Она лишь улыбнулась собственным мыслям. В конце концов, контролируемый ущерб – может быть не такая уж и плохая идея.

**Author's Note:**

> Март 2003 г.


End file.
